


Avengers R Us

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like you can go to a store and buy a button that says “fix us please, Mr. Stark, we’re broken”. And Steve really didn’t want to have to use his powers either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers R Us

**Author's Note:**

> -First Avengers fic, please go easy on me! :D
> 
> -Will accept critics.
> 
> -implied child abuse, implied rape, implied abuse, swearing

“Tony? Tony, we’re sorry, really. We didn’t know…” Steve’s voice trailed off, and he knew that Tony Stark ‘wasn’t here right now’, and probably not in his right mind-set. Steve knew that there wasn’t a means of fixing this. Sure, “Avengers R Us” was who they were, and they fixed the world’s problems, but the entire group was so damn messed up…all of them had been, until Tony had offered his place to stay, and this is how things were turning out, when Tony let slip that “Obbie” hadn’t been the greatest of all Uncles wasn’t a shock to Pepper, but that he’d actually touched…Steve’s hands clenched into fists. 

“Tony, if you don’t let me into your garage, then I swear to the Gods (including Thor) that I will break this damn door down!” Steve snapped, knowing that whatever things Tony was thinking weren’t at all good.

Jarvis spoke suddenly, sounding concerned. 

“Mr. Stark says that the door is open, but please be careful for he is building things in the garage, and some of them might accidentally go off.”  
Steve blinked at that, and then said hastily, 

“Okay, sure, I’ll be careful. Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Perhaps you can talk sense into Mr. Stark,” Jarvis said, and for a moment it was almost chilling how…human Jervis sounded. “For he seems to be nearing a catatonic state once more, as he has done so before.”

Damn it!

“I think that’s the first time I heard you swear,” Tony’s voice made him snap his head up, and he realized a split second later that he must’ve voiced the words aloud. In a normal situation (and that’s a laugh) he would’ve rolled his eyes, but now he just stormed towards Tony, pulled him up, and hugged him tightly. 

“Tony, we’re sorry.” Steve said firmly, and Tony felt a little frozen underneath him, and probably due to shock that Steve was actually hugging him, or perhaps it was something more. “Tony, why didn’t you tell anyone? Pepper, for example? Or your other friend, uh-”

“I didn’t tell Pepper or Rhode, because I didn’t think that they would believe me,” Tony admitted, looking downcast. “And because…well…it…” 

“Did he threaten you?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing in concern and worry and a number of different emotions that he couldn’t name and some he could all too well. Fury, pain, sadness. Others that were submerging and hiding in the sidelines. 

“Course he did. He’s Obadiah.” Tony said, and Steve hated how…how knowing Tony had said that. Like everyone should know that about the bastard, Steve thought, and he felt his gut clench.

“Tony, we’re sorry.” He repeated, and Tony frowned as though he wasn’t sure why Steve was saying the words. “Tony, it’s not your fault. Really.” He tried, and Tony shook his head. 

“Of course it is. He told me that I was flaunting myself-” He started, and Steve’s heart broke at that. 

“Tony…he was lying. You didn’t do anything. How young, when…” Steve took a breath. “When he first-”

Tony looked away, and for a moment didn’t speak, but then he did, and his voice was a little hushed.  
“Twelve. After dad died.” Steve thought that explained a bunch of the hate that Tony felt towards his father. He sighed, and said softly,

“Will you come back to the meeting?”

“You don’t hate me?” Tony asked, staring at him in some surprise.

“How could I possibly hate you? Tony, you’re not…” Steve shook his head. “It’s not your fault, what happened. We don’t feel as though you’re a burden, a chore, anything like that. We just…we want to help you, as much as you’ve helped us. And you have helped us Tony!”

“I break everything.” Tony interjected, looking dejected. “This won’t go on forever.”

“That’s not true,” Steve said firmly, taking his arm and leading him towards out of the garage. “And even if you do, you won’t be fixing things alone anymore. We’re a team. We help one another. Avengers R Us, right?” He asked, and that cracked an actual smile out of Tony, and Steve felt proud of having done so. “So come on, Iron Man. Let’s greet the rest of Us.” 

“Only if you go first,” Tony said immediately ducking behind him. Steve grinned. 

“I rather doubt you’ll have to worry about getting hit with anything-” 

Course, when Steve first walked through, Tony proved his words wrong as Thor swept him up into a large crushing hug and the rest of the team followed suit.  
It’s not like you can go to a store and buy a button that says “fix us please, Mr. Stark, we’re broken”. And Steve really didn’t want to have to use his powers either. 

But it seemed like he didn’t have too, and Tony didn’t have to fix everything himself, either.

Because they were the Avengers, and they were a team, but most importantly…

They were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> -Warnings of fic mentioned above  
> -First Avengers Fic I ever wrote  
> -Inspired by “Ready, Aim, Fire” and “Something’s Shouldn’t Be a Chore”, two amazing fics that were rec’d by Nix_This on Livejournal  
> -Fixed Title so that instead of "U" its now "US"


End file.
